


Look at Me!

by cherrybombshell



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombshell/pseuds/cherrybombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou likes to admiring beautiful well-built bodies from afar, something that Nagisa doesn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me!

"Aaaah... Sooo beautiful...."

Nagisa pouted. He could always hear Gou murmuring like that every day at their daily club activity, staring at Haru, Makoto and Rei’s abs and their muscled arms across the pool. It's like he can see glitters in her eyes, worshiping with gaze of desire. Somehow, he feels like being ignored by her at those moment, transparent. All he can do to draw her attention just only tease her by calling her "Gou" instead of "Kou", and of course, she doesn't like it. How it feels like if he being stared at by her like that, adored by her, he wanna know.

 

\--

 

Nagisa bought some men health magazine, searching for workout tips and step by step. His older sisters will tease him if they found him out reading that kind of magazine, as he expected. So he always read it under his blanket.

“Gosh, Nagisa~ your body is sooo beautiful let me touch your arm~” He can hear Gou’s voice inside his head and imagining Gou’s admiring gaze, made him giggle shyly.

 

 

_5 AM: Wake Up_

Few days ago he made a workout schedule and the first list on his schedule is to do jogging around the neighborhood and the park every morning.

_6 AM: Breakfast_

And make sure he only eat healthy food according to his magazine. He also have to eat some food that he doesn’t like, and he eats it anyway.

_7 AM: Go to School_

He chose to go by feet wearing his tracksuit. Sometimes he meet Rei on the street, and Rei will wondering because that’s not what Nagisa usually does.

_6 PM: Sit Up and Push Up Practice_

But then he surrender in the middle of practice.

_10 PM: Sleep_

He drinks a carton of milk as his new habit.

 

 

A week later, Nagisa doesn’t find any change from his body. He stared at his shirtless body on the mirror longly. His tummy still flat and his arms still thin like before. “I think i didn't try hard enough,” he muttered. He’s too hesitate to ask Haru, Makoto or Rei how they build their body because he assumed they’d giggled at him.

_Maybe I will trapped in this skinny body forever and can even grow a single bump of biceps on my arms_

_Maybe I will never make Gou-chan look at me_ …

He reread all of men magazines that he have carefully, what method that he haven’t done and what he’ve missed.

So he tried to do sit up and push up longer. Even though his stomach and his torso feels numb, he keep going. He visited a gym and tried to use all of fitness equipment there, especially the barbells and the heaviest one. He tried to lift it with his skinny arms so hard—he can’t even lift it from the ground for one inch, and made a guy beside him chuckled.

 

\--

 

The next day…

“Ouch…”

“What’s wrong, Nagisa?” Makoto asked.

“Nothing—My arms just kind of hurts... It's not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s totally fiiiiiine!  Yeaahahahah… ha…”

 _Dammit, it’s became worse than yesterday._  He does felt muscles inside his arms and his chest harden. He doesn't get any development from his extra workout but he tortured his body instead. It’s feels so hurt like they’re gonna broke if he move it, even spread his arms to swim breaststroke.  _I think I did it too hard._

Nagisa is about to get ready to jump from the start line. But when he going to push his feet, he ended up splashed into the water and floating like a corpse.

“Manager! Manager! KOU!,” Everyone on there panicked. Makoto jumped into the water to help Nagisa and dragged him to the poolside and called Gou immediately.

 

 

“I’ll take care of this one. You guys can continue your practice,” after anything that happened to Nagisa can be handled, Haru, Makoto and Rei left them alone, sitting near the wire fence.

“O-Ouch ouch ouch! Be more gentle, Gou-chan!” Nagisa screamed in pain as Gou massaging his leg.

“What have you done until you made your muscles stiff like this? You can’t move your legs too much at swimming in this condition. Your arms are important too! Should I massage it too?”

“Nononono no no! It’s enough!” Nagisa sighed. “I was… exercising…”

“Exercising? What kind of method that you did, anyway?”

“Well, more like… workout… I went to a gym… and I was trying to lift a big barbell…” Nagisa just too shy to see Gou's expression.

“Why did you do that? You know, right, you can’t lift that kind of heavy thing with your body?”

Gou’s words are like a knife stabbing him. He feel irritated because it’s true. “Because I want… to build my body…”

“Wha—Why?”

 _‘Why’? She said ‘why’?_  

“It's not weird when Rin-chan, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, or Rei-chan do it, isn't it? BUT IT'S WEIRD FOR ME?” Nagisa can’t take it anymore, so he yelled at Gou, made her startled. Nagisa turned his face away from her sight.

Gou think she’ve made Nagisa offended by indirectly mock his sensitive side, because she never think  Nagisa would stressed out about it. He always seems cheerful and confident about himself, “N-Nagisa I didn’t mean to—“

“But I know you think it’s weird! Just say it!”

“No, it’s—“

“I JUST WANT GOU-CHAN TO LOOK AT ME!” Nagisa finally said it, the truth.

Gou’s eyes widened and her cheeks slowly turned red.

“You only look at those who have well-built body and I did my best to make Gou-chan look at me but…” Nagisa feel so ashamed to say more words and his face as red as Gou’s, then he hiding his face behind his palms.

Gou doesn't know what should she say. She doesn't expected that the boy who always tease her will do such thing for her? She doesn't even realize that Nagisa actually tried to get her attention but in another way. “Sorry, Nagisa. I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t think it’s weird. And I’m… so flattered…

You made your body hurt for me—I think this is inappropriate to say but t-that’s so sweet...”

“Gou…-chan…”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. I like you just the way you are, Nagisa,” Gou smiled and stared at him lovingly, not at his body nor his arms, it’s something more important than those. She finally looked at _him_.

Nagisa can feel a shiver of happiness inside his chest, he almost cried. “G-Gou-chan… I LOVE YOU!” Nagisa pulled Gou into his embrace in excitement.

“AH—HEY! Put some clothes on before you hug me!” Gou flustered, her heart thumping so fast—Nagisa might can feel it too. It feels weird because she’ve never been hugged by a half-naked boy before, as she touched Nagisa’s naked back with her fingers and lean her chin on his shoulder, because his skin is surprisingly smooth. “Geez, stupid Nagisa… Aren't you in pain? Don’t hug me too tight... and please call me 'Kou'!”

Nagisa doesn't feel the pain in his body anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i know this is silly since this is my first published fic and maybe there are some grammar error but i hope you like it!


End file.
